MAL ENTENDIDO
by claireasamiya
Summary: Jake y Sherry vuelven a encontrarse en situaciones no favorables, pero ambos deseaban encontrarse aunque no lo admitan tan facilmente, mientras Claire esta celosa de que alejen a su hermano de el, (NADA DE INCESTO) pasen, lean y disfruten este fic (COMPLETO)
1. Chapter 1

_**HOLA DE NUEVO, AHORA TRAIGO UN JAKE X SHERRY, Y UNA RELACIÓN DE HERMANOS ENTRE CLAIRE Y CHRIS (NADA DE INCESTO EH) OJALA LES GUSTE**_

 _ **COMO SABEN, LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO LOS OCUPO PARA HACER ESTA HISTORIA**_

 ****MAL ENTENDIDOS****

 ***CAPITULO 1***

 ****EN ALGUNA PARTE DE EDONIA****

 **JAKE-** Dedicarme acabar con Javo´s y Bow´s es un trabajo muy pesado, y más cuando los que contratan tus servicios no tienen para pagarte

 ***JAKE DISPARA CONTRA DOS JAVO´S QUE ESTABAN A PUNTO DE ENTRAR A LA CASA DONDE EL Y UNA PEQUEÑA FAMILIA CONFORMADA POR LOS PADRES Y UNA HIJA PEQUEÑA ESTABAN**

 **PADRE-** Por favor, te lo suplico, ayúdanos a salir del pueblo

 **JAKE-** Nada en esta vida es gratis, ¿lo sabes?

 **MADRE-** No tenemos nada, somos pobres

 **JAKE-** Mmm...…Mi pago será...una bolsa de allá

 ***JAKE SEÑALA UNA BOLSA LLENA DE FRUTA**

 **NIÑA-** Eso es solo fruta

 **JAKE-** Lo se chiquilla, ¿entonces que? ¿Aceptan?

 **MADRE-** Si nos ayudas a salir del pueblo, te puedes llevar todo

 **NIÑA-** Pero madre...es nuestra comida de la semana

 **PADRE-** Si no sobrevivimos, esa fruta no servirá de nada hija

 **JAKE-** Muy bien, el trato esta hecho; los sacare del pueblo, vamos, caminen lo más cerca de mi que puedan

 ***LA NIÑA SE SOSTIENE DE LA CAMISA DE JAKE, EL SE LE QUEDA VIENDO PERO NO LE DICE NADA, JAKE VA DISPARANDO A TODOS LOS JAVO´S QUE INTENTAN ACERCARSE; CUANDO POR FIN ESTÁN CERCA DE SALIR DEL PUEBLO, UN JAVO TOMA A LA PEQUEÑA NIÑA Y ESTA SUELTA A JAKE, LA NIÑA COMIENZA A GRITAR**

 **JAKE-** Maldición, están a unos pasos de Salir del pueblo, salgan

 **PADRE-** Mi hija, no puedo irme...

 **JAKE-** Yo iré por ella

 ***JAKE LE ENTREGA UN ARMA AL SEÑOR**

 **JAKE-** No se encariñe con ella que es mía OK?!, solo apunte y dispare

 **PADRE-** Pero...

 **JAKE-** Perdemos tiempo

 ***EL SEÑOR ASIENTE Y JAKE SALE CORRIENDO POR DONDE SE FUE EL JAVO**

 **JAKE-** Siento que no me pagan lo suficiente por este trabajo

 ***JAKE LLEGA DONDE EL JAVO, QUE ESTA A PUNTO DE MATAR A LA NIÑA, JAKE LO GOLPEA Y LE QUITA A LA NIÑA**

 **NIÑA-** Gracias por salvarme

 ***LA NIÑA LO ABRAZA, EL LA SEPARA UN POCO SIN LLEGAR A SER BRUSCO**

 **JAKE-** Vale, vale... no soy muy afecto a las muestras de cariño, mejor vámonos antes de que tu padre me deje sin municiones, o peor aún...sin arma

 ***DE REGRESO EL PADRE Y LA MADRE YA ESTÁN A LAS AFURAS DE LA CIUDAD, LA NIÑA CORRE ABRAZAR A SUS PADRES, JAKE LLEGA ANTES A QUITARLE EL ARMA**

 **JAKE-** Wow, wow!... espera, no queremos que le dispares a alguien con eso, ¿la haz ocupado?

 **PADRE-** Eh disparado como tres veces

 **JAKE-** No fue una perdida tan grande; bueno, tomare mi pago y me iré

 ***JAKE TOMA UNA BOLSA Y SE LA CUELGA**

 **MADRE-** Puedes llevarte todas, ese fue el trato

 **JAKE-** Mi trato era llevarme solo una bolsa y eso hare, además; le enana necesita crecer más

 ***SEÑALA CON LA CABEZA A LA NIÑA**

 **MADRE-¡** Muchas gracias!

 **PADRE.** -Nunca tendré como agradecértelo

 ***LA NIÑA LE JALA A JAKE LA CAMISA Y LE PIDE QUE SE AGACHE, CUANDO SE AGACHA LA NIÑA LE DA UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA Y LAS GRACIAS, JAKE SE LEVANTA Y SE VOLTEA APENADO**

 **NIÑA-¡** Gracias!

 **JAKE-** En que quedamos sobre las muestras de afecto; si siguen un poco más adelante encontraran una pequeña base puesta por la BSAA, ellos podrán ayudarlos...

* **JAKE CAMINA DE REGRESO AL PUEBLO**

 **NIÑA-** Cuídate mucho, y gracias

 ***JAKE LEVANTA LA MANO EN SEÑAL DE DESPEDÍA, PERO SIN VOLTEAR**

 ****EN NUEVA YORK EN LA BSAA***

 **CLAIRE-** Después de seis meses como te sientes trabajando para la BSAA? ¿No extrañas trabajar para seguridad nacional?

 **SHERRY-** No, al contrario, aquí puedo verte más seguido cuando vienes a ver a Chris, o por cuestiones de trabajo

 **CLAIRE-** Si, Terrasave últimamente tiene más contacto con la BSAA, y quien mejor que yo para el enlace entre las dos, nunca traicionaría a la BSAA o a Terrasave...Sherry, a todo esto... quiero ofrecerte una disculpa, desde cuando vengo pensándolo y no eh tenido palabras para decírtelo

 **SHERRY-** Porque Claire?

 **CLAIRE-** Porque fui una cobarde, cuando supe que quedaste a custodia del gobierno intente ayudarte, librarte de ellos, pero no me lo permitían al no tener lazos de sangre contigo, yo no tenía ningún derecho sobre ti; y cuando me dijeron que lo hacían para protegerte de Wesker, lo creí, o al menos quise creerlo; pero no fue así, hicieron miles de pruebas contigo, te mantuvieron encerrada, y todo fue mi culpa, por ser una cobarde

 **SHERRY-** Claire, no digas eso, tu no podías hacer nada; además, yo estoy muy agradecida contigo y con León por salvarme en Racoon

 **CLAIRE-** Te saque de una pesadilla para meterte a otra

 ***CLAIRE COMIENZA A LLORAR Y SHERRY L A ABRAZA**

 **CLAIRE-(llorando)** Perdóname, perdóname por haberte abandonado, estas en todo tu derecho de odiarme...yo muchas veces me odio

 **SHERRY-** Claire, yo nunca podría odiarte, Tu y León son las personas más importantes para mi, y aunque no nos llevamos muchos años de diferencia, yo te quiero como a una madre

 **CLAIRE-** Gracias Sherry, eres una buena persona y sabes que yo también te quiero como a una hija, aunque tu cariño me lo quiera quitar un hombre

 **SHERRY-¿** Un hombre?

 **CLAIRE-** Si... ¿No haz sabido nada de el verdad?

 **SHERRY-** No, desde que nos separamos en el aeropuerto hace seis meses

 **CLAIRE-¿** Lo extrañas cierto?

 **SHERRY-** Si, aunque dudo que el se acuerde de mi

 **CLAIRE-** Yo creo que se acuerda mucho de ti, eres maravillosa y no hay forma de que te olvide

* **JAKE SE DESHACE DE UNOS JAVO´S**

 **JAKE-** ¿Pero es que ustedes no se cansan?

 ***JAKE OYE UNOS DISPAROS Y VE A UNOS SOLDADOS DE LA BSAA**

 **JAKE-** Ja, eso es trampa, uno se ensucia las manos matando a la mayoría para que estos soldaditos lleguen y te quiten la gloria, Bah!, por esta vez se los dejare, de todos modos ya estoy cansado por hoy

 ***JAKE DESAPARECE ENTRE LAS SOMBRAS DE LOS EDIFICIOS, LLEGA A UNA CASA MUY APARTADA DEL PUEBLO Y ENTRA, SE QUÍTALA BOTAS Y LAS CORREAS DONDE CARGA LAS PISTOLAS, SE TUMBA SOBRE UN SOFÁ VIEJO**

 **(VOZ DE MUJER)-** Extraño lugar para vivir

 **JAKE-** Sherry!?

 **SHERRY-** Hola

 **JAKE-** ¿Que haces aquí?

 **SHERRY-** Buscándote

 ***SHERRY SE ACERCA A JAKE Y LO VUELVE A TUMBAR SOBRE EL SILLÓN, SE ACERCA A SU CARA Y LO BESA**

 **JAKE-** ¿Que haces Sherry?

 **SHERRY-¿** No quieres que te bese?

* **ELLA SIGUE BESÁNDOLO**

 **JAKE-** Es que...si lo haces...no voy a responder

 ***JAKE LA TOMA DE LOS BRAZOS Y LA A CUESTA SOBRE EL SOFÁ, EL QUEDA ENCIMA DE SHERRY, ELLA COMIENZA A QUITARLE LA CAMISA; EL LA BESA CON DESESPERACIÓN; DE PRONTO... JAKE SE CAE DEL SILLÓN**

 **JAKE-¡** Maldita sea!

 ***JAKE VOLTEA A TODOS LADOS**

 **JAKE-** Otra vez soñé con ella...demonios ¿que me pasa?

* **EN NUEVA YORK**

 **CLAIRE-** Hermano

 **CHRIS-** Claire, hola hermanita, ¿que dice el trabajo?

 **CLAIRE-** Ya sabes, lo normal; pero lo extraño fue que me mandaras a llamar urgentemente

 **CHRIS-** De hecho solo lo iba a platicar contigo pero... creo que Sherry esta en todo su derecho de saberlo

 **SHERRY-¿** Yo?, ¿saber que?

 **CHRIS-** Entremos a la oficia, ahí les explicare...

* **CLAIRE Y SHERRY SE VOLTEAN A VER**

 **CHRIS-** Tomen asiento, Terrasa a estado apoyando en la misión de acabar com los JAVO´S en Edonia, dando un lugar y comida para los sobrevivientes, y mi obligación es dar informes de cualquier eventualidad a Terrasave

 **SHERRY-** OK, eso me da a entender porque Claire esta aquí, pero ¿y yo?

 **CHRIS-** La ciudad esta cercada y no hay modo de entrar o salir más que por una puerta de acceso para nosotros y salida para los sobrevivientes, pero ayer uno de nuestro equipo que llevaba una cámara incluida en su casco, vio a alguien y pensó que era un sobreviviente, trato de alcanzarlo pero fue inútil; me han mandado el video y al checarlo detenidamente, esto es lo que vi...

 ***CHRIS PONE UNAS FOTOS SOBRE LA MESA**

 **SHERRY-** No puede ser cierto

 **CLAIRE-** Lo conoces Sherry?

 **SHERRY-** Si...es Jake

 **CLAIRE-** Jake? Jake Muller?

 **SHERRY-¿** Que hace el ahí?

 **CHRIS-** No lo sabemos, pero los pocos que saben su relación con Wesker, piensan que planea algo...y no es algo bueno...

 **CLAIRE-¿** Y tú que crees?

 **CHRIS-** Yo nose que pensar, se que no es justo que lo juzgue por culpa de su padre pero...

 **SHERRY-** Jake no es como su padre, y no es justo que piensen eso cuando dono su sangre casi gratis

 **CHRIS-** Lo se Sherry, pero tampoco puedes culparnos, y me incluyo entre ellos, Wesker trabajo conmigo, cerramos muchos casos, confiaba en el hasta... hasta ese día en la mansión que nos traiciono

* **EL SEMBLANTE DE CHRIS CAMBIA AL DE ENOJADO A TRISTE**

 **CHRIS-** Por eso es que te quise comentar a ti Sherry, de todos nosotros tú eres la más cercana a Jake

 **SHERRY-** Se que Jake no haría nada malo

 **CHRIS-** Mañana temprano salgo a Edonia para a averiguar que es lo que pasa

 **SHERRY-** Yo iré contigo

 **CLAIRE-** Yo también iré

 **CHRIS-** Entiendo la razón del porque Sherry quiere ir, pero tu Claire, ¿A que quieres ir?

 **CLAIRE-** Para acompañar a Sherry

 **CHRIS-¿** Y tu trabajo?

 **CLAIRE-** Mi trabajo también consiste en tener toda la información sobre las armas biológicas, así que no abra problema, se que me dejaran ir

 **CHRIS-** Pensé que tú me ayudarías a contener a Sherry para que espere aquí, no para hacerle de dama de compañía

 **CLAIRE-** Pues escoge, ¿o nos vamos contigo? ¿O nos vamos por nuestro lado?

 **CHRIS-(suspira)** OK, preparen sus cosas, mañana temprano nos iremos a Edonia

 ***EN ALGUNA PARTE DE EDONIA**

 **HOMBRE-** Muy pronto obtendré el cuerpo del hijo de Albert Wesker, y su sangre y anticuerpos serán míos, y el mundo sabrá lo inteligente que soy, haré una raza superior

 ***AL DÍA SIGUIENTE EN EL AVIÓN**

 **CLAIRE-** Creí que después de seis meses la situación en Edonia estaría controlada

 **CHRIS-** Estamos más cerca de lograrlo, pero han aparecido Bow´s nuevas que no sabíamos de su existencia

 **CLAIRE-¿** Como es eso posible?

 **CHRIS-** Creemos que alguien las esta creando

 **SHERRY-** Mejor dicho, creen que Jake esta detrás de todo esto

 **CHRIS-** Sherry, estoy tan interesado como tu en saber que tanta relación tiene Jake con todo este asunto; se supone que es un mercenario, ¿que hace en Edonia en realidad?

 **SHERRY-** No lo se, pero confío en Jake y no creo que haga nada malo

 **CHRIS-** Pues entonces piensa que es una misión para limpiar su nombre, y no me veas como un enemigo, si no como un aliado

 **SHERRY-** Si...lo siento, y en verdad te agradezco que me hayas dado la oportunidad de venir

 **MUJER-** Hola Chris, no había podido saludarte

 **CHRIS-** Hola Estela

 ***ESTELA ABRAZA A CHRIS Y ESO A CLAIRE LA MOLESTA Y TOSE**

 **CHRIS-** OH, ¡lo siento!.. Les presento a la soldado Reyes, Estela Reyes

 **ESTELA-** Disculpen mi efusividad y mi falta de modales

 ***ESTELA ERA UNA CHICA DELGADA, DE CABELLO GÜERO Y OJOS AZULES, CON NO MAS DE 26 AÑOS, SHERRY HABÍA NOTADO QUE A CLAIRE NO LE HABÍA AGRADADO QUE ABRAZARA A CHRIS**

 **CLAIRE-** ¿Y se puede saber porque la efusividad?

 **ESTELA-** Es que tenía días sin ver a Chris... perdón, al capitán Redfield; el es como un hermano para mi

 ***A CLAIRE ESE COMENTARIO NO LA TRANQUILIZO PARA NADA, PERO ANTES DE PODER CONTESTAR SHERRY SE LE ADELANTA**

 **SHERRY-¡** Ah si!, mi nombre es Sherry, y el nombre de ella es Claire...Claire Redfield

 **ESTELA-** ¿Tu eres Claire?, tu hermano habla mucho de ti, pero... ¿tu trabajas en Terrasave no?

 **CLAIRE-** Si, pero estoy encomendad a esta misión

* **CLAIRE CONTESTA MUY BRUSCO**

 **CHRIS-** Estela, deberías ir a sentarte, no falta mucho para aterrizar

 **ESTELA-** Muy bien, nos vemos llegando al aeropuerto

 **CHRIS-** ¿Que fue esa contestación Claire?

 **CLAIRE-** No dije nada malo

 **CHRIS-** Hablo del tono que ocupaste

 ***CLAIRE SE VOLTEA A OTRO LADO**

 **CHRIS-** Pareces una niña chiquita haciendo berrinches

 **CLAIRE** -Hmph

 ***CON JAKE**

 **JAKE-** No puedo creerlo, de donde diablos salen tantos javo´s, parecen cucarachas

 **HOMBRE-** Una descripción algo extraña

 ***JAKE VOLTEA Y VE A UN HOMBRE CON BATA DE LABORATORIO CON CABELLO CANOSO TANTO PARA LA EDAD QUE TALVEZ TENGA, NO MÁS DE 40**

 **JAKE-** ¿Y quien se supone que eres tu?

 **HOMBRE-** Que triste que no me recuerdes, aunque es normal, las veces que te vi estabas sedado, puedes llamarme doctor Yoshida

 **JAKE-¿** Las veces que me vio?

 **YOSHIDA-** Necesito que me acompañes, pero como se que no lo harás por las buenas, tendré que hacerlo por las malas

 ***SALEN MUCHOS JAVO´S**

 **JAKE-** Lo siento, pero mi madre me dijo que nunca me fuera con desconocidos

 ***JAKE COMIENZA A DISPARARLE A LOS JAVO´S, PERO APARECEN MAS**

 **JAKE-** Manda a todos los que quieras, me desharé de ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

 ***DE PRONTO APARECE UN TIPO DE DOS METROS Y MEDIO DE ALTO, EL CUAL EN UN BRAZO TENIA UNA CUCHILLA LARGA BASTANTE AFILADA, SONREÍA DE MANERA SÁDICA EL CUAL DEJABA AL DESCUBIERTO UNA FILA DE DIENTES PUNTIAGUDOS, Y TENIA UNOS OJOS ROJOS COMO LA SANGRE**

 **YOSHIDA-** Te presento a mi última creación, el Tyrux, es el trabajo del que estoy más orgulloso

 **JAKE-** Se ve que te gustan los juguetes grandes...me agrada, entre más grandes, más dolorosa la caída

 **YOSHIDA-** Tyrux, atrápalo con vida

 ***CON SHERRY**

 **SHERRY-** Por fin hemos llegado

 **SOLDADO-** Capitán, hemos localizado al objetivo a unos kilómetros de aquí

 **SHERRY-** Se refiere a Jake?

 **CHRIS-** Llévanos a donde esta, y danos los detalles en el camino

 ***JAKE APENAS SI LOGRA ESQUIVAR LA CUCHILLA DE AQUEL MOUNSTRO, AL CUAL AL PARECER LAS BALAS ERAN COMO MOSQUITOS PICÁNDOLE SOLAMENTE**

 **YOSHIDA-** Su cuerpo es sumamente resistente, las balas no le harán absolutamente nada

 **JAKE-** Voy acabar con ese montón de mierda

 **YOSHIDA-** Veamos si es cierto, Tyrux, juega con el un rato, demuéstrale tu fuerza

 ***JAKE APENAS SI EVADÍA LOS ATAQUES DEL MOUNSTRO**

 **SHERRY-** Que Jake esta luchando contra un mounstro?

 **SOLDADO-** Es un mounstro enorme por lo que captamos en las cámaras

 **SHERRY-** Tenemos que llegar ayudarlo

 **CLAIRE-** Eso haremos Sherry, tranquila, por lo que me haz contado es muy fuerte e inteligente, se las arreglara para sobrevivir

 **CHRIS-** Estela, dale unas armas a Claire y a Sherry, para estar preparados

 **ESTELA-** Muy bien, Claire, toma... es una semi automática, es fácil de usar

 **CLAIRE (con brusquedad)-** Se usar armas, Gracias!

 **ESTELA-** Es verdad, lo siento

 ***CHRIS VOLTEA A VER A CLAIRE Y ESTA DESVÍA LA MIRADA**

 ***JAKE VUELVE A ESQUIVAR AL MONSTRUO, PERO EL TYRUX SE** **DA CUENTA Y CON EL BRAZO DERECHO DONDE NO TIENE LA CUCHILLA SUELTA UN GOLPE Y JAKE SALE VOLANDO, CHOCA CONTRA UNA PARED Y SIENTE UN DOLOR INMENSO**

 **JAKE-** Maldito mounstro, te voy a patear ese grande y feo trasero que tienes

 ***JAKE TRATA DE LEVANTARSE PERO EL DOLOR REGRESA**

 **JAKE-(** No puede ser, creo que me rompí una costilla)

 **YOSHIDA-** ¿Que, te cansaste de jugar?

 **JAKE-** Solo estoy tomando aire para el segundo round

 **YOSHIDA-** Tyrux, tráelo de una vez

 ***EL TYRUX COMIENZA A CAMINAR HACIA JAKE, EL INTENTA INCORPORARSE PERO NO PUEDE, EN ESO UNA BALA GOLPEA LA CARA DEL TYRUX Y ESTE DA UN PASO HACIA ATRÁS, JAKE VOLTEA A VER QUIEN DISPARO Y SE SORPRENDE AL VER A SHERRY CON SU PISTOLA EN ALTO**

 **JAKE-** Sherry?!

 **SHERRY-** Jake, ¿Estas bien?

 **JAKE-** Claro que si, solo le estaba dando un poco de ventaja al grandote es todo

 ***SHERRY SE ALEGRA DE VER QUE JAKE SIGUE MANTENIENDO SU SENTIDO DEL HUMOR**

 **YOSHIDA-** No puede ser, hoy debe ser mi día de suerte, el hijo de Albert Wesker y la hija de William Birkin

 ***TODOS SE SORPRENDEN, COMO ERA POSIBLE QUE EL SUPIERA UNA INFORMACIÓN TAN IMPORTANTE, CHRIS LEVANTA SU ARMA Y LE APUNTA**

 **CHRIS-** ¿quien es usted?

 **YOSHIDA-** Llámame, doctor Yoshida

 **SHERRY-** Yoshida?, yo lo conozco, usted me vio varias veces en el laboratorio en China

 **YOSHIDA (muy alegre)-** Veo que tu si me recuerdas, yo estuve estudiando tu sangre, es maravillosa la forma en que regeneras tu cuerpo, eres bella e interesante

 ***JAKE Y SHERRY RECUERDAN COMO IBA VESTIDA SHERRY CUANDO SE ENCONTRARON EN LAS INSTALACIONES EN CHINA, ELLA LLEVABA UNA PEQUEÑA BATA QUE NO DEJABA MUCHO A LA IMAGINACIÓN, SHERRY SE ESTREMECE AL RECORDAR COMO ESTUDIABAN CON ELLA Y JAKE SE MOLESTA AL IMAGINARSE AL DOCTOR TOCANDO A SHERRY**

 **JAKE-** Maldito bastardo

 ***CHRIS, ESTELA, CLAIRE Y SHERRY SE ACERCAN A JAKE PARA AYUDARLO; EL TYRUX NO SE MOVÍA, AL PARECER ESPERABA ORDENES**

 **CLAIRE-** Te ayudo a levantarte

 **JAKE-** ¿Quien eres tú?

 **CLAIRE-** Soy Claire Redfield

 **JAKE-** Vaya, ¿Tu eres Claire, la hermana del Capitán America?

 **CHRIS-** Mi nombre es Chris

 **JAKE-** OH, tenemos a los justicieros reunidos

* **ENTRE CHRIS Y CLAIRE LEVANTAN A JAKE, EL SE QUEJA**

 **CLAIRE-** ¿Estas herido?

 **JAKE-** Al parecer me rompí una costilla; nada que una buena comida con un buen vino no arregle; que súper chica, ¿no piensas saludarme?

 **SHERRY-** Me alegra que estés bien

 ***JAKE VE LA SONRISA DE SHERRY, Y SABE QUE ESTA IGUAL DE FELIZ DE VERLO, COMO EL A ELLA**

 **YOSHIDA-** Bueno, es una reunión emotiva pero...Tyrux, tráeme a Jake y a Sherry, y deshazte de todos los que se interpongan en tu camino

 **ESTELA-** Capitán, los refuerzos vienen en camino, tardaran cinco minutos en llegar

 **JAKE-** Esta fiesta se hace cada vez más grande, debí de haber traído mi traje de gala

 **CHRIS-** Claire, Sherry... alejen a Jake lo más que puedan mientras Estela y yo distraemos a ese mounstro

 **SHERRY-** Mucho cuidado los dos

 ***ENTRE SHERRY Y CLAIRE SE LLEVAN A JAKE, MIENTRAS CHRIS Y ESTELA DISPARABAN AL MOUNSTRO, EL CUAL LEVANTA SU CUCHILLA PARA CORTARLOS, LOS DOS ALCANZAN A ESQUIVARLO, CHRIS SIGUE DISPARANDO PARA LLAMAR LA ATENCIÓN DEL MOUNSTRO**

 **CHRIS-** Es increíble, las balas no le hacen absolutamente nada

 ***YOSHIDA VE QUE VARIOS TANQUES SE ACERCAN**

 **YOSHIDA-** (Demonios, si todo ese armamento golpea al Tyrux le va hacer algo de daño, no puedo ponerme a repararlo ahora)

 **ESTELA-** Capitán, los refuerzos no tardan en llegar

 **CHRIS-** Cuidado Estela

 ***EL TYRUX LEVANTA SU CUCHILLA Y ALCANZA A ROZAR EL BRAZO DE ESTELA, CHRIS CORRE A SU LADO. JAKE, CLAIRE Y SHERRY YA ESTÁN LEJOS**

 **SHERRY-** Claire, ¿A donde vas?

 **CLAIRE-** Voy a regresar ayudar a Chris, ustedes quédense aquí

 ***CLAIRE SE VA**

 **SHERRY-** Será mejor esperarlos, ¿Te duele mucho?

 **JAKE-** Solo cuando me muevo o respiro; es una lastima no tener tu don en estos momentos

* **SHERRY AGACHA LA CABEZA Y JAKE SE DA CUENTA QUE NO FUE UNA BUENA BROMA**

 **JAKE-** Lo siento, sabes que va más rápido mi boca que mi cerebro

 **SHERRY-** No te preocupes

 **JAKE-** Y dime súper chica, ¿Que te trae a estas tierras?

 **SHERRY-** Vine buscándote

 ***JAKE SE SORPRENDE MUCHO AL ESCUCHAR ESO, SE APENA Y SE VOLTEA A OTRA PARTE PARA QUE SHERRY NO LO NOTARA**

 **JAKE-¿** Tanto me extrañabas?

 ***SHERRY QUERÍA DECIRLE CUANTO LO EXTRAÑABA PERO OPTO POR GUARDÁRSELO**

 **SHERRY-** Gente de la BSAA creían que tú estabas atrás de todas las nuevas Bow´s que han aparecido

 **JAKE (molesto)-¿** Y tu creías lo mismo no?, ¿por eso veniste?, ¿a tratar de detenerme?

 **SHERRY-** Claro que no; yo nunca dude de ti, por eso estoy aquí, porque quiero demostrar tu inocencia

 **JAKE-** Para lo que me importa lo que crea la BSAA de mi, no me interesan esos ridículos soldados...que crean lo que quieran

 ***JAKE ESTABA MOLESTO, CREÍAN QUE EL ERA EL MALO, CUANDO SE A DEDICADO A SALVAR GENTE Y ACABAR CON LOS JAVO´S... ERAN UNOS MAL AGRADECIDOS**

 ***CLAIRE VA LLEGANDO DONDE ESTÁN CHRIS, Y VE QUE ESTELA SE AGARRA UN BRAZO Y VE UN POCO DE SANGRE**

 **CLAIRE-** ¿Están bien?

 **CHRIS-** ¿Que haces aquí? Es peligroso

 ***CLAIRE SE ACERCA A CHRIS**

 **CLAIRE-¿** Esta infectada?

 **CHRIS-** No lo se

 **ESTELA-¿** Me voy a transformar?

* **CHRIS VOLTEA A VER A CLAIRE PREOCUPADO**

 **CLAIRE-** No lo sabemos, pero lo que tenemos que hacer es tratarte y rápido

 **ESTELA-** Ese monstruo viene otra vez

 **CHRIS-** Estela, recuerdo que traías una granada

 **ESTELA-** Es verdad, toma

* **ESTELA SACA UNA GRANADA RG34 DE UNA DE LAS BOLSAS DE SU CHALECO**

 **CLAIRE-** ¿Una granada?

 **CHRIS-** Si, es una granada de impacto, explotara en el momento que haga contacto con su cuerpo; pónganse a cubierto

 ***CHRIS QUITA LA ARGOLLA Y SE LA LANZA AL TYRUX, CLAIRE SE CUBRE; CUANDO CLAIRE SE LEVANTA VE QUE CHRIS CUBRIÓ CON SU CUERPO A ESTELA, PERO LOS DOS ESTÁN BIEN**

 **CHRIS-** Claire, ¿Estas bien?

 ***CLAIRE NO CONTESTA**

 **ESTELA-** Miren, no puede ser

 ***EL TYRUX SEGUÍA EN PIE**

 **YOSHIDA-¿** Enserio creían que una granada iba acabar con el? (No puedo perder más tiempo, si no los tanques llegaran)

 ***YOSHIDA SACA UNA BOMBA Y LA LANZA**

 **CHRIS-** No respiren el humo

 **ESTELA-** Mis ojos, es gas lacrimógeno

 **YOSHIDA-** Tyrux, vámonos de aquí

 **CHRIS-** No huyas

 ***CUANDO EL HUMO SE DESPEJA, EL TYRUX Y YOSHIDA YA NO ESTABAN, LOS TANQUES COMIENZAN A LLEGAR**

 **CLAIRE-** Iré por Jake y Sherry

 ***CHRIS VOLTEA A VER A CLAIRE Y SE DA CUENTA QUE TRAE SANGRE EN LA FRENTE, SE ACERCA E INTENTA REVISARLA PERO CLAIRE APARTA LA MANO DE CHRIS CON UN MANOTAZO, CHRIS SE SORPRENDE ANTE LA REACCIÓN DE CLAIRE, LE PREGUNTA PREOCUPADO PERO CLAIRE LE CONTESTA MUY SECA**

 **CHRIS-** ¿Con que te golpeaste?

 **CLAIRE-** Con la explosión una piedra me golpeo

 **CHRIS-** ¿Estas bien?, ¿no te sientes mareada?, ve a que te revisen, yo iré por Sherry y por Jake

 **CLAIRE-** Estoy bien, mejor ve a que revisen a Estela

* **SIN ESPERAR NADA MÁS CLAIRE SE VOLTEA Y SE VA**

 **JAKE-** No soy bueno esperando

 **SHERRY-** Por ahora no podemos hacer otra cosa

 **JAKE-** Regresemos

 ***JAKE INTENTA PARARSE PERO SHERRY SE LO IMPIDE, ELLA CASI TROPIEZA Y SUS CARAS QUEDAN MUY CERCA, SHERRY SE SONROJA, MIENTRAS JAKE LA TOMA DE SU BARBILLA**

 **CLAIRE-** Ya podemos... Auch!, lo siento por interrumpir

 ***SHERRY AVIENTA UN POCO A JAKE Y ESTE SE QUEJA DEL DOLOR**

 **SHERRY-** No interrumpiste nada, ¿Que sucedió?

 **CLAIRE-** Yoshida y el Tyrux huyeron

 **JAKE-** Ese hijo de...Aahh!, mi costilla

 **SHERRY-** Tienes una herida en la frente Claire

 **CLAIRE-** no es nada, tenemos que llevar a Jake a que lo curen

 **JAKE-** ¿Me van a llevar a una de las casas de campaña donde están eso soldados de pacotilla?

 **CLAIRE-** Por ahora no hay otra opción

* **LLEGAN A LA TIENDA DE CAMPAÑA, RECUESTAN A JAKE, CLAIRE SE MAREA UN POCO**

 **SHERRY-** Será mejor que también te revisen a ti

 **CLAIRE-** Si, volveré en un rato

* **UN DOCTOR REVISA Y JAKE Y LO VENDA**

 **DOCTOR-** Tiene rota una costilla, necesitara unos días de descanso

 **SHERRY-** Muchas gracias Doctor

 **DOCTOR-** Pediré que les manden de cenar

 **SHERRY-** Gracias!

 **JAKE-** Comida, esa palabra me agrada

 **SHERRY-** Jake, ¿Que haces en Edonia?, ¿Porque volviste?

 **JAKE-** Soy un mercenario recuerdas

 **SHERRY-** Pero aquí ya no hay gente para la cual trabajes

 **JAKE-** Trabajo por mi cuenta

 **SHERRY-** No mientas

 **JAKE-** Estoy cansado, necesito dormir

 **SHERRY-** Tan infantil como siempre

 ***CLAIRE SALE DE CON EL DOCTOR QUE LA REVISO**

 **CLAIRE-** Gracias Doctor

 **CHRIS-** Claire, ¿Como estas?

 **CLAIRE (muy seria)-** Ya te dije que no fue nada, y ¿Estela? ¿No esta infectada cierto?

 **CHRIS-** No, su herida fue superficial y no paso a mayores

 **CLAIRE-** Me alegra

 ***AUNQUE A CLAIRE NO LE AGRADABA MUCHO ESTELA, TAMPOCO LE GUSTARÍA QUE LE PASARA ALGO, CLAIRE PASA DE LARGO A CHRIS, EL LA SOSTIENE DEL BRAZO Y CLAIRE SE SUELTA**

 **CHRIS-** ¿Que pasa Claire?, ¿Porque te molesta mi presencia?, si tanto te molesta puedo alejarme si quieres con tal de verte tranquila

 ***ESA FUE LA GOTA QUE DERRAMO EL VASO, CLAIRE LE CONTESTA SIN VOLTEAR**

 **CLAIRE-** Hazlo, eso se te da muy bien

 **CHRIS-** ¿Que?

 ***CLAIRE VOLTEA Y TIENE LÁGRIMAS EN SUS OJOS**

 **CHRIS (preocupado)-** Claire

 **CLAIRE-** No te me acerques, vete, haz lo que siempre haces, alejarte de mi

 **CHRIS-** Claire ¿Que pasa?

 **CLAIRE-** Pasa que ya estoy harta, harta de siempre estar persiguiéndote, harta de estar sola; desde lo de la isla Rockford no solo perdí a Steve, también perdí a mi hermano

 **CHRIS-¿** Pero que dices?, nunca me haz perdido

 **CLAIRE-** Cuando salimos de la Antártida te pedí que nunca volvieras a dejarme sola, y ¿que me contestaste?, que eso no se podía porque ahora tenías que acabar con Umbrella, me dejaste otra vez y te fuiste. La razón por la que me uní a Terrasave no niego que fue para acabar con todos esos malditos virus; pero mi razón principal fuiste tu...sabia que estando en Terrasave me sería más fácil saber de ti; siempre te eh admirado y quería ser como tu; ayudar para terminar con toda esta maldita locura...pero también quería estar contigo...con mi familia

 **CHRIS-** Claire...yo...

 ***UN SONIDO COMO UNA EXPLOSIÓN LOS INTERRUMPIÓ, VOLTEAN Y VEN LA TIENDA DONDE ESTABAN JAKE Y SHERRY DESTROZADA**

 **CLAIRE-** SHERRY!

 ***MOMENTOS ANTES CON SHERRY Y JAKE**

 **SHERRY-** Vamos Jake, no me salgas ahora con que estas cansado

 **JAKE-** ¿Porque tanta importancia con lo que haga?, mejor dime que en verdad creías que yo tenía algo que ver con toda esta mierda

 **SHERRY-** ¿Porque dices eso? yo nunca dude de ti

 **JAKE-** Porque mejor no te largas y me dejas en paz

 ***SHERRY SE QUEDA CALLADA Y JAKE VE QUE EXAGERO EN SUS PALABRAS, CUANDO JAKE IBA A DISCULPARSE UN RUIDO LO DISTRAE; LO SIGUIENTE QUE SIENTE ES LA TIENDA DE CAMPAÑA ENCIMA DE EL, CUANDO POR FIN SALE DEBAJO DE LA TIENDA VE AL TYRUX ENFRENTE DE EL SOSTENIENDO A SHERRY**

 **JAKE-** SHERRY!

 **SHERRY-** JAKE!

 ***JAKE INTENTA LEVANTARSE CUANDO EL DOLOR LE RECUERDA SU COSTILLA ROTA, CLAIRE Y CHRIS LLEGAN EN ESE MOMENTO**

 **CLAIRE-** SHERRY!, Suéltala horrible monstruo

* **CHRIS INTENTA DISPARAR PERO TIENE MIEDO DE QUE EL TYRUX OCUPE A SHERRY DE ESCUDO**

 **CHRIS-** Maldita sea, no puedo disparar a gusto

 **YOSHIDA-** Podemos llegar a un trato

 **JAKE-** ¿Donde estas maldito?

 **CLAIRE-** En el cuello del Tyrux

* **EL TYRUX TRAE UNA PEQUEÑA BOCINA AMARRADA AL CUELLO**

 **YOSHIDA-** Jake Muller, tu por ella; ven a mi laboratorio que esta en medio de la ciudad debajo de la fuente

 **JAKE-** ¿Porque no hacemos el cambio de una vez?, suéltala y llévame a mi

 **YOSHIDA-** No, porque así no hay diversión, si veo que traes un ejercito contigo...no dudare en matarla, en fin lo único que necesito es su sangre

 ***UNA NUBE DE HUMO APARECE Y EL TYRUX LA OCUPA PARA IRSE, SOLO ESCUCHAN EL GRITO DE SHERRY**

 **SHERRY-** JAKE, CLAIRE

 **JAKE-** SHERRY...

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_

 _ **ESPERO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO...**_


	2. Chapter 2 FINAL

_**HOLA OTRA VEZ, ESTE FIC SOLO TIENE DOS CAPITULOS ES UNO DE LOS MAS CORTOS QUE EH HECHO, ESPERO LES GUSTE EL FINAL Y GRACIAS POR LEER**_

 _ **LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENCEN**_

 _ **CAPITULO 2 FINAL**_

 ***UNA NUBE DE HUMO APARECE Y EL TYRUX LA OCUPA PARA IRSE, SOLO ESCUCHAN EL GRITO DE SHERRY**

 **SHERRY-** JAKE, CLAIRE

 **JAKE-** SHERRY

* **CLAIRE AYUDA A JAKE A LEVANTARSE, JAKE SE QUEJA**

 **JAKE-** Tengo que salvarla

 **CLAIRE-** Con ese dolor no vas a llegar lejos

 **JAKE-** Este dolor no me va a matar

 **CLAIRE-** No pero si hará que te maten, yo te voy ayudar con algo para el dolor, y después de eso te acompañare a salvar a Sherry

 **JAKE-** No me lo tomes a mal pero no me gusta el trabajo en equipo y menos cuando son mujeres

 **CLAIRE-** Pues voy contigo o voy sola, así que decide, ¿vas con dolor o sin dolor?

 **JAKE-** Eres buena negociando, muy bien, acepto

 **CHRIS-** No voy a permitir que vayan solos, tenemos que hacer un plan, una emboscada

 **JAKE-** No voy arriesgar la vida de Sherry llevando a tus incompetentes soldaditos

 **CHRIS-** ¿Y crees que tu solo podrás salvarla?

 **JAKE-** No vo solo, va conmigo;

 **CLAIRE-** Jake espera aquí, iré por la medicina y por armas

 **CHRIS-** Claire...hazme caso

* **CHRIS VA TRAS CLAIRE**

 **JAKE-** Por favor superchica, resiste un poco más, te salvare...lo juro

 ***CLAIRE AGARRA LA MEDICINA Y CARGA UN BOLSO CON VARIOS CARTUCHOS Y UNAS GRANADAS**

 **CHRIS-** Por favor Claire, hagamos un plan, no se arriesguen así, te lo suplico, podemos llevar tanques y...

 **CLAIRE-** Ni se te ocurra, si en algo aprecias a Sherry no lo hagas, pondrías su vida en peligro

 **CHRIS-** Tu estas arriesgando tu vida

 **CLAIRE-** Sherry es mi familia, y yo su única familia que ella tiene...sabes, ahora que lo pienso, a los Redfield se nos da muy bien dejar sola a nuestra familia, nuestros padres y abuelos nos dejaron solos cuando murieron, tu entraste a la fuerza aérea y me dejaste sola, y yo... deje que el gobierno se llevara a Sherry, ja, que irónico ¿no?

 ***CLAIRE TOMA LA BOLSA Y SE LA CUELGA, DA LA VUELTA Y PASA DE LARGO A CHRIS SIN VOLTEAR A VERLO**

 **CHRIS-** Lo siento

 ***LA VOZ DE CHRIS SONÓ TAN TRISTE QUE CLAIRE ESTUVO A PUNTO DE VOLTEAR EH IR ABRAZARLO, A PESAR DE TODO AMABA A SU HERMANO, PERO SE SENTÍA TAN DOLIDA QUE NO LO HIZO**

 **CHRIS-** Quédate a cuidar a Estela, que yo iré a salvar a mi familia

 ***ESTELA, ¿QUE TENIA QUE VER ESTELA?, CHRIS AHORA ENTENDÍA COMO EMPEZÓ TODO, DESDE QUE ESTELA LO ABRAZO, HASTA CUANDO PREFIRIÓ CUBRIR A ESTELA QUE A CLAIRE, EL NO LO** **HABÍA HECHO CON MALA INTENCIÓN, PERO TAMBIÉN ENTENDÍA COMO DEBÍA HABERSE SENTIDO CLAIRE**

 **CHRIS-** Soy un entupido

 ***CLAIRE SE QUITA LAS LAGRIMAS DE LOS OJOS, JAKE VE QUE ACABA DE LLORAR**

 **CLAIRE-** Perdón la tardanza

 ***CLAIRE SACA UNA JERINGA**

 **JAKE-** OH no!, odio las inyecciones, no encontraste pastillas o algo así

 **CLAIRE-** Esto es morfina, será más rápida que cualquier otra medicina, o al menos eso eh escuchado

 **JAKE-** Al menos sabes ¿cuanto tienes que inyectar?

 **CLAIRE-** El frasco trae instrucciones, no creo que sea tan difícil

 **JAKE (sarcásticamente)-** Eso me tranquiliza

 **CLAIRE-** Deja inyectarte de una buena vez y deja de quejarte

 **JAKE-** Bueno pero con...

 ***NO A TERMINADO DE HABLAR CUANDO CLAIRE LO INYECTA**

 **JAKE-** Aahh!..Cuidado

 **CLAIRE-** Fue sencillo

 **JAKE-** Mientras no me quede en medio camino...

 **CLAIRE-** Vi que cargabas con una magnum, te la traje y te traje unos cuantos cartuchos

 **JAKE-** Eres muy útil, muy bien a ponernos en marcha

 ***EN EL LABORATORIO DE YOSHIDA, SHERRY ESTA ENCERRADA EN UN CUARTO, OYE A YOSHIDA ATRAVÉS DE UNOS ALTAVOCES QUE HAY EN EL CUARTO**

 **YOSHIDA-** Disculpa el desorden, no pensaba tener visitas

 **SHERRY-** ¿Que es lo que planeas?

 **YOSHIDA-** Quiero estudiar los anticuerpos de Jake y mutarlos para crear una formula, la cual dará súper fuerza a los humanos, claro... no todos podrán soportar tanto poder, pero eso no importa, porque solo los más fuertes sobrevivirán

 **SHERRY-** ¿Porque todos los científicos están locos?

 **YOSHIDA-** Niña, más respeto, tu padre fue un genio, fue una persona respetada por todos los científicos, un ejemplo a seguir

 **SHERRY-** Locos...y me molesta que me ocupes como carnada para traer a Jake

 **YOSHIDA-** OH no pequeña, ahora que tu estas aquí, también estudiare con tu sangre; imagínate todo lo que podría hacer con tu sangre y los anticuerpos de Jake...UNA RAZA PERFECTA

 **SHERRY-¿** Y todas las muertes que eso implicaría que?

 **YOSHIDA-** Es la ley de la naturaleza, "solo el más fuerte sobrevive", OH, ah llegado Jake... viene con una mujer

 **SHERRY-** No puedes ser... Claire?

 **YOSHIDA-** Bueno, una chica no es peligro, no hay que hacer esperar a los invitados ¿cierto?

 **CLAIRE-** ¿Hemos llegado?

 **JAKE-** Por las indicaciones que nos dio, este debe ser el lugar

 **CLAIRE-** ¿Que hacemos ahora?

 ***EL PISO COMIENZA A TEMBLAR Y LA FUENTE SE ABRE A LA MITAD DEJANDO AL DESCUBIERTO UNAS ESCALERAS**

 **CLAIRE-** Parece que nos esta invitando a pasar, debimos haber traído un regalo

 **JAKE-** Yo traje uno con su nombre

 ***JAKE TOCA LA MAGNUM, COMIENZA A BAJAR LAS ESCALERAS Y ENTRAN A UN PASILLO ALGO OSCURO, COMIENZAN A CAMINAR POR EL, JAKE VA PRIMERO Y CLAIRE CUBRE SU ESPALDA, LLEGAN A UN PASILLO QUE SE DIVIDE**

 **CLAIRE -** ¿Que hacemos? ¿Lanzamos una moneda?

 **JAKE-** Lo siento, no traigo cambio

 ***LOS DOS SONRÍEN, CLAIRE ESTA AGRADECIDA DEL HUMOR DE JAKE AÚN EN UNA SITUACIÓN COMO ESTA, PORQUE ESO LA TRANQUILIZA**

 **CLAIRE-** Ahora entiendo porque le agradas, haces ver que todo es sencillo

 ***JAKE ESTABA A PUNTO DE PREGUNTAR A QUE SE REFERÍA CUANDO EL PASILLO IZQUIERDO FUE BLOQUEADO POR UNA PUERTA DE METAL**

 **CLAIRE-** Creo que no hay más opción que la izquierda...sigamos

 ***POR LOS ALTAVOCES**

 **YOSHIDA-** Hola mis queridos invitados, veo que se están aburriendo, les mandare a un viejo amigo para que los salude, recuerdan al Ubitsivo?

 **CLAIRE-** ¿A quien?

* **AL FINAL DEL PASILLO SE EMPIEZA A OÍR UN RUIDO QUE SE APROXIMA**

 **JAKE-** Yo ya eh escuchado ese ruido antes

 **CLAIRE-** Se oye como una motosierra

 ***JAKE PONE A CLAIRE ATRÁS DE EL, Y APARECE UN MOUNSTRO CON UNA MOTOSIERRA, IGUAL QUE EL QUE LOS PERSIGUIÓ A SHERRY Y A JAKE HACE TIEMPO**

 **JAKE-** ¿Cuantos de esos mounstros puede haber?

 **CLAIRE-¿** Ya haz peleado con el?

 **JAKE-** Digamos que somos como amigos

* **LA MOTOSIERRA PASA CERCA DE SUS CARAS, PERO JAKE FUE MÁS RÁPIDO AGACHANDOSE Y AGACHANDO A CLAIRE**

 **CLAIRE-** Deberías conseguirte otro tipo de amigos que no intenten cortarte la cabeza

 ***CLAIRE LEVANTA SU ARMA Y LE DISPARA AL MOUNSTRO, ESTE SOLO DA UN PASO HACIA ATRÁS PERO VUELVE A PONERSE EN MARCHA, JAKE APUNTA A LA CABEZA CON SU MAGNUM Y COMIENZA A SALIRLE UN FLUIDO VERDE DE LA CABEZA Y CAE AL SUELO, JAKE SE ACERCA A EL**

 **JAKE-** Ja, coser y cantar

 ***EN ESO LA MOTOSIERRA SE LEVANTA Y ESTA A PUNTO DE DARLE A JAKE CUANDO UN DISPARO LE ATRAVIESA LA CABEZA AL MOUNSTRO**

 **CLAIRE-** Yo también tengo una magnum como tu, cortesía de mi amigo Barry

 **JAKE-** OK, Tus amigos son mejores, te reglan armas...como veras, los míos intentan matarme, y para no arriesgarnos

 ***JAKE SE ACERCA A LA MOTOSIERRA Y LE DISPARA DOS VECES EN LA CABEZA**

 **JAKE-** Apartir de ahora dejamos de ser amigos

 ***SIGUEN AVANZANDO Y ATRAVIESAN UNA PUERTA, LLEGAN A UN CUARTO GRANDE, EL CUAL EN MEDIO TIENE UN TANQUE LLENO DE LAVA UN POCO MÁS ABAJO DE ELLOS, MIENTRAS SON OBSERVADOS POR YOSHIDA**

 **YOSHIDA-** No puedo permitir que lleguen los dos, tengo que separarlos, no pensé que la mujer durara tanto tiempo viva, pero eso fue solo porque Jake alcanzo a protegerla...sola no sobrevivirá; muy bien, hora de separarlos

 ***YOSHIDA ABRE UNA COMPUERTA EN LA HABITACIÓN DE SHERRY Y COMIENZAN A SALIR JAVO´S, YOSHIDA PRENDE TODOS LOS ALTAVOCES Y UNA PANTALLA EN LA HABITACIÓN DONDE ESTÁN CLAIRE Y JAKE PARA QUE PUEDAN VER A SHERRY**

 **YOSHIDA-** Vamos querida, demuéstrame tu poder de curación que tu padre te otorgo

 **CLAIRE-** SHERRY

 **JAKE-** Maldito, te juro que si le haces algo, yo te haré el doble de daño a ti

 **YOSHIDA-** Pues entonces llega rápido a donde esta para cambiarte por ella

 **SHERRY-** No le creas Jake, el tiene planeado utilizar tu sangre y la mía; no dejes que te atrape

 **JAKE-** Sherry, me oyes, te salvare

 **YOSHIDA-** Lo siento, pero solo ustedes dos pueden oírla y verla, claro...yo veo todo

 **CLAIRE-** Vamos, sigamos

 **YOSHIDA-** No tan rápido, Tyrux...acaba con la chica

 ***EL TYRUX SALE DE UNA DE LAS PUERTAS**

 **JAKE-** Maldita sea

 **YOSHIDA-** Tu puedes seguir avanzando tranquilamente Jake, aunque eso significaría dejar morir a tu compañera... ¿Que harás Jake?, sabes que solo me interesa la sangre de Sherry, ¿la dejaras morir, o dejaras sola a tu compañera para que el Tyrux la mate?

 **JAKE-** Eres un maldito, juro que si te encuentro te haré pagar por todo esto

 ***EL TYRUX LEVANTA SU CUCHILLA, CLAIRE SE ABALANZA CONTRA JAKE Y LA CUCHILLA PASA CERCA DE SUS CABEZAS CORTANDO EL AIRE. CLAIRE TOMA A JAKE DEL BRAZO Y LO JALA, SE ECHAN A CORRER DEL LADO CONTRARIO DEL TYRUX, CUANDO ESTÁN A UNA DISTANCIA PRUDENTE CLAIRE COMIENZA A BUSCAR ALGO EN SU MOCHILA, SACA TRES CARTUCHOS DE MAGNUM Y UNA GRANADA**

 **CLAIRE-** Toma, confío la vida de Sherry en tus manos

 **JAKE-¿** Me estas insinuando que te deje toda la diversión a ti sola?

 ***EL TYRUX ESTA MUY CERCA DE ELLOS Y CLAIRE DISPARA, CUANDO DE PRONTO CLAIRE COMIENZA A REÍRSE A CARCAJADAS**

 **JAKE-** Creo que ya te volviste loca

 **CLAIRE-** Me agradas, haces que todo se vea bien cuando esta del asco Jaja...lo siento

 ***CLAIRE DEJA DE REÍRSE**

 **CLAIRE-** Vete, y más te vale que cuides a Sherry

 **JAKE-** Pero...

 ***JAKE Y CLAIRE OYEN UN GRITO DE SHERRY, VOLTEAN A LA PANTALLA Y VEN QUE UN JAVO ALCANZO A LASTIMAR A SHERRY DEL BRAZO, JAKE DUDA UN POCO PERO COMIENZA A CORRER A LA SALIDA, ANTES DE SALIR VOLTEA A VER A CLAIRE**

 **JAKE-** Más te vale que no te mueras

 **CLAIRE-** Dile a Sherry que la quiero

 **JAKE-** No...

 ***CLAIRE SE SORPRENDE**

 **JAKE-** Se lo dirás tú en persona

 **CLAIRE (sonríe)-** Cuídate

 ***JAKE SALE EN BUSCA DE SHERRY**

 **JAKE-** (ahora entiendo porque Sherry te admira Claire, por eso más vale que no te mueras...aguanta un poco más súper chica)

 **CLAIRE-** Por favor, salva a Sherry... muy bien mounstro, es hora de acabar contigo

 ***CLAIRE APUNTA CON LA MAGNUM A LA CABEZA DEL TYRUX, DISPARA Y ESTE DESVÍA LA BALA CON LA CUCHILLA**

 **YOSHIDA-** Ese truco ya no funcionara con el; bueno, te dejo en manos del Tyrux; voy atender a mis invitados estrella en persona

 ***YOSHIDA APAGA EL ALTAVOZ Y LA PANTALLA; CLAIRE SIGUE INTENTANDO DISPARARLE A LA CABEZA PERO EL TYRUX DESVÍA TODAS LAS BALAS; CLAIRE LE DISPARA AL CUERPO PERO NO PASA NADA**

 **CLAIRE-** Su punto débil es la cabeza, pero que hago si no puedo darle

 ***CLAIRE METE LA MANO AL BOLSILLO DEL PANTALÓN Y SACA UN ENCENDEDOR, LO VE Y LO APRIETA JUNTO A SU PECHO**

 **CLAIRE-** Este encendedor siempre me a traído suerte, y hoy no será la excepción...Ya se, solo espero que funcione... ven grandote, sígueme

* **EL TYRUX PERSIGUE A CLAIRE**

 **CLAIRE-** Eres muy lento, vamos, más rápido

 ***CLAIRE SE PONE CERCA DE LA ABERTURA DONDE ESTA EL TANQUE CON LAVA AL FONDO, EL TYRUX SE APROXIMA A ELLA, SABE QUE SI FALLA POR UN SEGUNDO ELLA IRA A PARAR AL FONDO DEL TANQUE, EL TYRUX LEVANTA SU BRAZO PARA GOLPEARLA PERO CLAIRE LO ESQUIVA JUSTO A TIEMPO, SE PASA ATRÁS DEL TYRUX Y CORRE ATRÁS DE UN MUEBLE QUE ESTA PEGADO AL PISO, EL TYRUX COMIENZA A DAR LA VUELTA EN BUSCA DE CLAIRE, CUANDO ESTA SACA UNA GRANADA**

 **CLAIRE-** Espero no estar demasiado cerca, o que el mueble me aplaste

 ***CLAIRE LANZA LA GRANADA AL TYRUX Y CUANDO ESTA CHOCA CON SU CUERPO DEL MOUNSTRO EXPLOTA, CLAIRE SE AGACHA PERO LA EXPLOSIÓN HACE QUE EL MUEBLE LE PEGUE EN LA CABEZA, LE DA UN FUERTE DOLOR DE CABEZA Y SUS OÍDOS COMIENZAN A ZUMBARLE; TRATA DE NO PENSAR EN EL DOLOR, SE** **LEVANTA Y AUNQUE SE MAREA UN POCO LOGRA VER AL TYRUX DAÑADO PERO DE PIE AÚN, CLAIRE SALE DETRÁS DEL MUEBLE Y COMIENZA A CORRER HACIA EL TYRUX, LE DISPARA Y SE TAMBALEA, CLAIRE PONE TODA SU FUERZA Y EMBISTE A L TYRUX HACIENDO QUE ESTE CAIGA POR LA ABERTURA JUSTO A LA LAVA, PERO EL TYRUX TRATA DE SOSTENERSE DE ALGO Y ALCANZA A JALAR A CLAIRE, CLAIRE NO TIENE DE DONDE SOSTENERSE Y CAE JUNTO CON EL TYRUX...**

 **4-**

 ***JAKE LLEGA DONDE SE ENCUENTRA SHERRY, ELLA TIENE UNAS HERIDAS EN LOS BRAZOS PERO CON SU PODER SE REGENERA, JAKE LE DISPARA A LOS JAVOS**

 **JAKE-** ¿Me extrañaste?

 **SHERRY-** Jake

 ***SHERRY CORRE ABRAZAR A JAKE Y ESTE SONRÍE**

 **SHERRY-** Te extrañe bastante

 ***LA PUERTA DE LA HABITACIÓN SE CIERRA Y UN GAS COMIENZA A INUNDAR LA HABITACIÓN**

 **JAKE-** Maldita sea, caímos en su trampa

 **YOSHIDA-** Despreocúpense, es solo gas somnífero, y ahórrate la pena de dispararle a la puerta, es blindada, y tu granada es más probable que los mate primero a ustedes antes de tirar la puerta

 ***SHERRY TERMINA DESMAYÁNDOSE Y JAKE TAMBIÉN**

 **YOSHIDA-** Por fin los tengo

 ***CLAIRE ESTA SOSTENIDA DE UN VIGA, PERO SE ESTA QUEDANDO SIN FUERZAS Y SE SUELTA DE UNA MANO**

 **CLAIRE-** Espero que hayas salvado a Sherry Jake...

* **CLAIRE SE ACUERDA DE SU HERMANO**

 **CLAIRE (triste)-** Chris

 **ESTELA-** Hemos logrado entrar sin ser detectados

 **CHRIS-** Me molesta tanta calma

 ***ESTELA Y CHRIS ENTRAN AL CUARTO Y VEN QUE HUBO UNA EXPLOSIÓN, CHRIS VE DETRÁS DE UN MUEBLE ALGO QUE BRILLA SE ACERCA Y AL AGACHARSE VE EL ENCENDEDOR QUE HACE MUCHOS AÑOS LE REGALO A CLAIRE, VOLTEA A TODOS LADOS PERO NO LA VE**

 **ESTELA-** Chris, tenemos que seguir avanzando

 **CHRIS-** Adelántate un poco, voy a inspeccionar el lugar

 **ESTELA-¿** Seguro?

 **CHRIS-** Si, te alcanzare pronto

 ***CLAIRE ESTA A PUNTO DE SOLTARSE**

 **CLAIRE-(** No puedo subir, y ya no tengo fuerzas para sostenerme... lo único que me duele es que mi última platica con mi hermano haya sido para reclamarle) Perdóname Chris

 ***CLAIRE SE SUELTA Y UNA MANO LA SOSTIENE ANTES DE CAER, CLAIRE VE HACIA ARRIBA Y SE ALEGRA MUCHO AL VER A CHRIS SOSTENIÉNDOLA**

 **CHRIS-** Sostente

 **CLAIRE-** Chris

 ***CHRIS TRATA DE SUBIRLA**

 **CLAIRE-** Suéltame

 **CHRIS-** Estas loca, nunca...

 **CLAIRE-** Si no lo haces vamos a caer los dos

 ***CHRIS SIENTE COMO CLAIRE ABRE SU MANO PARA SOLTARSE**

 **CHRIS-** Ni se te ocurra Claire Redfield, no me hagas esto, no puedes dejarme solo, se que no me lo merezco pero por favor... no te sueltes

 **CLAIRE SE AFERRA MÁS A SU HERMANO, EL PONE TODA SU ENERGÍA PARA SUBIRLA HASTA QUE LO LOGRA; LOS DOS QUEDAN ARRODILLADOS, CLAIRE VOLTEA A VER A SU HERMANO Y LO ABRAZA, CUBRE SU ROSTRO ENTRE EL CUELLO Y EL HOMBRO DE EL, CHRIS LE ACARICIA LA CABEZA**

 **CHRIS-** Perdóname

 ***CLAIRE NO DECÍA NADA, SABIA QUE SI HABLABA LO PRIMERO QUE IBAN A SALIR ERAN LAGRIMAS ANTES QUE PALABRAS**

 **CHRIS-** Soy un idiota, un completo idiota, me aferre acabar con Umbrella y con las armas biológicas...y te deje sola

 ***CLAIRE LO ABRAZA MÁS FUERTE**

 **CHRIS-** Entiendo si me tienes coraje, incluso entiendo si me odias...me lo merezco; pero quiero que sepas que te adoro hermanita y estoy muy orgullosos de ti

 ***CHRIS SIENTE HÚMEDO SU CUELLO SABE QUE CLAIRE ESTA LLORANDO, LA SEPARA UN POCO DE EL, LE LEVANTA LA CARA Y LE LIMPIA LAS LAGRIMAS**

 **CHRIS-** No llores por favor, perdóname por hacerte sufrir

 **CLAIRE-** Te quiero...Te quiero... Te quiero

 ***CLAIRE COMIENZA A LLORAR MÁS DESESPERADAMENTE, CHRIS LA ACERCA A EL Y LA ABRAZA CON FUERZA**

 **CLAIRE-** Pensé que iba a morir, y sentí horrible, Pero no porque estuviera al borde de la muerte, si no porque pensé que mi última charla contigo, yo...yo...te trate muy mal, no quería morir sin disculparme y sin decirte cuanto te quiero, perdóname Chris, perdóname

 ***SE SEPARAN Y CHRIS LE VUELVE A LIMPIAR LAS LAGRIMAS**

 **CHRIS-** Quiero que sepas que aunque para Estela sea como un hermano, ella nunca ocupara el enorme espacio que ocupas tu, ¿entendiste?, hermanita celosa...aunque yo hubiera respondido igual o peor que tu; de hecho, no hay nadie ¿verdad?, o tendré que matarlo

 **CLAIRE-** Jaja, por supuesto que no; será mejor que sigamos, ¿viniste solo?

 **CHRIS.** -No Estela se adelanto

 **CLAIRE-¿** Se fue sola?, tenemos que alcanzarla

 **CHRIS-** Muy bien, en marcha hermanita

 ***JAKE DESPIERTA Y SE ENCUENTRA EN UNA PARED ATADO DE PIES Y MANOS, ENFRENTE DE EL SHERRY ESTA RECOSTADA EN UNA PLANCHA DE METAL, TAMBIÉN ESTA AMARRADA**

 **JAKE-** Sherry, Sherry...despierta

 **YOSHIDA-** Le inyecte un sedante

 **JAKE-** Hijo de... no te atrevas a tocarla

 **YOSHIDA-** Solo quiero su sangre, aunque admito que es muy bella

 ***YOSHIDA ACARICIA LA CARA DE SHERRY, JAKE SE ENFURECE**

 **JAKE-** No la toques maldito

 **YOSHIDA-** Jaja, no te enojes Jake; ahora veamos que pasa si junto tu sangre con la de ella

 ***CON UNA JERINGA LE SACA SANGRE A SHERRY Y LUEGO SE ACERCA A JAKE Y CON OTRA JERINGA LE SACA SANGRE A EL**

 **YOSHIDA-** Imagínate todo lo que se puede hacer con sus sangres, súper humanos, criaturas con un inmenso poder, y yo seré el creador de todo eso, seré su Dios

 **JAKE-** No te saldrás con la tuya

 **YOSHIDA-¿** Y quien va a detenerme? ¿Tú?...ah, ya se, la chica pelirroja con la que venias, es verdad que se deshizo de mi Tyrux lanzándolo a la lava, pero, para su mala suerte, el Tyrux la arrastro consigo

 **JAKE-** No puede ser

 **YOSHIDA-** No salvaste ni a una ni a otra

 **JAKE-** Te juro que cuando me suelte pagaras por todo, maldito loco

 **YOSHIDA-** Cuando te sueltes, iras directo al ataúd, porque necesito toda la sangre posible

 ***YOSHIDA SALE DEL CUARTO**

 ***CLAIRE Y CHRIS LLEGAN CON ESTELA**

 **ESTELA-** Claire, es bueno que estés bien

 **CLAIRE-** Gracias, lo mismo digo

 **ESTELA-** Se ve que hubo una pelea aquí

 **CLAIRE-** Esta es la habitación donde estaba Sherry, estoy segura, es esta habitación

 **ESTELA-** Jake talvez salvo a Sherry

 **CHRIS-** No lo creo, si así fuera hubieran regresado por el mismo camino para encontrase con Claire

 **ESTELA-** Tienes razón

 **CLAIRE-** Tengo un mal presentimiento, tenemos que encontrarlos rápido

 ***SHERRY ABRE LOS OJOS Y SE DA CUENTA QUE ESTA AMARRADA**

 **JAKE-** Por fin despiertas súper chica

 **SHERRY-** Jake, ¿Que paso?

 **JAKE** -El doctor desquiciado tomo unas muestras de nuestras sangres para estudiar con ellas

 **SHERRY** -No puede ser

 **JAKE** -Lo siento, quería evitar que volvieran a utilizarte para experimentos

 **SHERRY** -No es tu culpa Jake

 **JAKE** -La...razón por la que estaba aquí en Edonia era porque...quería hacer algo bueno...para variar, ayudaba a los pocos sobrevivientes y de paso acababa con los Javo´s, yo...quería que estuvieras orgullosa de mi, que vieras que no soy igual que mi...que Wesker

 **SHERRY** -Jake!

 **JAKE** -Voy hacer todo lo posible porque salgas de aquí, lo juro

 **SHERRY** -Vamos a salir los dos...por cierto... y Claire?

 ***JAKE DESVÍA LA MIRADA**

 **SHERRY-** ¿Que paso?, no me asustes Jake

 **JAKE-** Lo siento, se que debí de haberme quedado ayudarla primero pero...

 **SHERRY-** ¿Que fue lo que paso Jake?

 **JAKE-** El Tyrux comenzó a perseguirla, y ella me dijo que viniera ayudarte, que ella distraería al mounstro ese... en realidad yo no vi que paso pero el loco de Yoshida me dijo que ella logro acabar con el Tyrux pero... que ella también...

 **SHERRY-** No le creo nada, Claire a sobrevivido a mucho y se que esta bien

 **JAKE-** No quiero ser pesimista pero ¿ha sobrevivido a algo como eso?

 **SHERRY-** Si, al señor X, era un mounstro igual que el Tyrux y Claire acabo con el; yo se que ella no murió, lo se

 ***AUNQUE JAKE NO CREÍA LO MISMO, O IBA A PONERSE A DISCUTIR CON SHERRY POR ESO, NECESITABAN SALIR DE AHÍ, O MÍNIMO PONER A SHERRY A SALVO, PERO ¿COMO?**

 ***YOSHIDA ESTABA TAN ENTRETENIDO CON SUS EXPERIMENTOS QUE NO NOTO CUANDO CHRIS, ESTELA Y CLAIRE ENTRARON AL LABORATORIO... CHRIS LE PONE LA PISTOLA A YOSHIDA EN LA ESPALDA**

 **CHRIS-** No te muevas

 **YOSHIDA-** ¿Quien eres y como entraste?

 **CHRIS-** No se si no lo notas pero no estas en posición de hacer preguntas

 **CLAIRE-** ¿Donde esta Sherry?

 **YOSHIDA-** Esa voz...

 **ESTELA-** Date la vuelta, muy despacio y sin trucos

 ***YOSHIDA OBEDECE**

 **YOSHIDA-** No puedo creerlo, burlaron mi seguridad y tú... yo vi como caíste al pozo de lava, ¿como es que sigues viva?

 **CLAIRE-** ¿Dime Donde esta Sherry? ¿Que paso con jake?

 **ESTELA-** Claire, por aquí

 ***CLAIRE SE ACERCA A UN MONITOR Y VE A SHERRY Y A JAKE ATADOS, CLAIRE AGARRA A YOSHIDA DE LA BATA Y COMIENZA A ZARANDEARLO**

 **CLAIRE-¿** Donde los tienes?

 **YOSHIDA-** Muy bien...ustedes ganan, hay un botón verde al lado del monitor, presionándolo los liberaran

 **ESTELA-** Podría ser una trama

 **YOSHIDA-** Creen que jugaría con mi vida, y les mentiría con una pistola en la cabeza

 **CLAIRE-** No veo ningún botón

 **YOSHIDA-** Hay esta

 ***YOSHIDA OCUPA LA DISTRACCIÓN DE CHRIS, METE LA MANO A LA BOLSA DE SU BATA, SACA UN BOTÓN Y LO PRESIONA**

 **YOSHIDA-** UPS! El botón lo tenía yo

 **VOLTEAN A LA PANTALLA Y VEN QUE EL CUARTO DONDE ESTÁN SHERRY Y JAKE SE CIERRA HERMÉTICAMENTE Y COMIENZA A SALIR AGUA DE UNAS ENTRADAS EN EL TECHO**

 **YOSHIDA-** No voy a permitir que nadie más estudie con ellos, la fama solo puede ser mía

 ***CHRIS LO GOLPEA CON LA CULETA DE LA PISTOLA Y YOSHIDA CAE AL SUELO**

 **CLAIRE-** Tenemos que sacarlos de ahí

 **ESTELA-** Ustedes busquen esa habitación, yo veré si puedo abrir las puertas

 **CHRIS-** Muy bien, Gracias

 **5-**

* **UNOS MOMENTOS ANTES**

 **JAKE-** Debe haber un modo de salir

 **SHERRY-** Jake; respecto al tema de hace rato, tu no tienes que demostrarme nada, yo nunca eh creído que seas igual que Wesker; tu eres bueno

 **JAKE-** Bueno?, fui un mercenario, hice mucho daño solo por dinero

 **SHERRY-** Pero cambiaste, tanto así que nos ayudaste dando tu sangre para hacer la vacuna contra el Virus; no conozco las razones por las que fuiste un mercenario, pero se que no fue porque fueras mala persona

 **JAKE-** ¿Como logras eso?

 **SHERRY-** ¿Que?

 **JAKE-** Hacer que te crea y me sienta bien?

 ***SHERRY NO TIENE TIEMPO DE CONTESTAR, CUANDO CHORROS DE AGUA COMIENZAN A CAER DEL TECHO Y LAS PAREDES DEL CUARTO COMENZABAN A CUBRIRSE CON UNA PARED DE METAL**

 **JAKE-** Pero ¿Que demonios sucede ahora?

 **SHERRY-¿** Morir ahogada?, eso es una de las cosas donde mi poder de regeneración no sirve

 ***JAKE FORCEJEA CON LAS CADENAS, TANTO QUE SUS MUÑECAS COMIENZAN A SANGRAR**

 **JAKE-** Tengo que zafarme

 ***SHERRY LO VEÍA CON MIEDO, Y EL NO PODÍA DARLE PALABRAS DE ALIENTO EN ESA SITUACIÓN**

 **JAKE-** Lo siento

 **SHERRY-** Tu no tienes la culpa de nada

 **ESTELA-** Encontré los altavoces...Sherry, Jake, ¿me oyen?, Chris y Claire van a donde se encuentran ustedes; haremos lo posible para sacarlos de ahí

 **JAKE-** Claire?

 **SHERRY-** Te dije que no moriría así, es muy fuerte

 **JAKE-** Pues ojala encuentren pronto la forma de sacarnos de aquí, el agua sube muy rápido

 **ESTELA-** Chris, al fondo esta la habitación donde están Jake y Sherry

 **CHRIS-** Gracias

 **ESTELA-** Estos controles son muy complejos, espero que ustedes tengan más suerte, yo seguiré intentando

 **CLAIRE-** Esta es la habitación; ¿crees que una granada la derribe?

 **CHRIS-** Lo dudo, esta reforzada, con una granada no le haríamos nada

 **CLAIRE-** No, debe haber algún modo, por favor Estela

 **ESTELA-** Estoy ene so Claire, pero si oprimo otro botón que no es, nose que otra trampa podría activar

 **CLAIRE-** Sherry

 ***EL AGUA YA ESTABA CUBRIENDO LA PLANCHA DONDE ESTABA SHERRY**

 **JAKE-¿** No pueden hacerlo más rápido?

 **SHERRY-** Jake, gracias por intentar salvarme

 **JAKE-** No hables como si te estuvieras despidiendo

* **EL AGUA YA CUBRÍA LAS OREJAS DE SHERRY**

 **SHERRY-** Sabes algo, desde que te conozco te eh admirado, y no tienes que demostrarme nada

 ***SHERRY VOLTEA A VER A JAKE Y ESTE SE DA CUENTA QUE ESTA LLORANDO**

 **SHERRY-** Te quiero

 ***EL AGUA CUBRE A SHERRY COMPLETAMENTE**

 **JAKE-** SHERRY, SHERRY!... HAGAN ALGO, SE VA AHOGAR

 ***JAKE TRATA DE ZAFARSE Y SOLO CONSIGUE LASTIMARSE MÁS LAS MUÑECAS, PASA COMO UN MINUTO**

 **ESTELA-** Creo que lo tengo, espero no equivocarme

 ***ESTELA APRIETA EL BOTÓN Y JAKE POR FIN ES LIBERADO DE LAS CADENAS IGUAL QUE SHERRY; TAMBIÉN SE ABREN UNAS PEQUEÑAS RENDIJAS EN EL PISO Y EL AGUA COMIENZA A DISMINUIR...JAKE VA HACIA SHERRY**

 **JAKE-** No puede ser... no respira... ¿Que hago?

 ***JAKE LE DA REPARACIÓN DE BOCA A BOCA, Y LA TRATA DE REANIMAR**

 **JAKE-** Vamos, eres una súper chica, esto no te puede matar, por favor

 ***JAKE SEGUÍA INTENTANDO REVIVIR A SHERRY**

 **ESTELA-** Cuando el agua termine de bajar se abrirán las puertas

 **CLAIRE-** ¿Como esta Sherry y Jake?

 ***NO RECIBE RESPUESTA**

 **CHRIS-** Estela, ¿Que pasa?

 **ESTELA-** Lo hice lo más rápido que pude

 ***LAS PUERTAS COMIENZAN ABRIRSE, CUANDO POR FIN ABREN ENTRA CLAIRE Y VE A JAKE INTENTANDO REANIMAR A SHERRY, CLAIRE CORRE A LADO DE SHERRY**

 **CLAIRE-** ¿Que paso?

 **JAKE-** El agua llego a cubrirla

 **CLAIRE-** No...Sherry...no

 **CHRIS-** Jake, no creo….

 **JAKE-** Cállate...ella no morirá; vamos, abre los ojos

 ***EN ESO SHERRY ESCUPE AGUA Y DESPIERTA TOSIENDO, TODOS SE ALEGRAN**

 **CLAIRE-** Sherry, estas viva

 **SHERRY (tosiendo)-** ¿Como es que..?

 **CHRIS-** Jake no se rindió; y te salvo

 **CLAIRE-** Estas viva, esta viva

* **CLAIRE ABRAZA A SHERRY, MIENTRAS UNAS LAGRIMAS RECORREN SU ROSTRO**

 **CLAIRE-** Gracias Jake, muchas gracias

 **ESTELA-** Sherry?, que alegría, estas bien

 ***CLAIRE ABRAZA A ESTELA**

 **CLAIRE-** Gracias a ti también esta viva, muchas gracias

 **CHRIS-** Gracias Estela

 **ESTELA (triste)-** Pero casi no logramos salvarlos

 **SHERRY-** Gracias a ti estamos vivos, Muchas Gracias, y a ti también Jake; gracias por salvarme como siempre

 ***JAKE SE APENA AL RECORDAR COMO LE SALVO LA VIDA**

 **JAKE-** Vamos, no es momentos de sentimentalismos; por cierto, ¿donde esta ese loco?

 **ESTELA-** Lo espose antes de venirme, aún seguía inconciente

 ***LLEGAN MAS FUERZAS DE LA BSAA, Y YOSHIDA QUEDA BAJO SU CUSTODIA**

 ***JAKE ESTA SIENDO ATENDIDO POR UN DOCTOR, SHERRY SE ACERCA A EL**

 **SHERRY-** ¿Como están tus muñecas?

 **JAKE-** Bien, al menos no me las tendrán que cortar

 **SHERRY-** Gracias por salvarme, Claire me contó como me regresaste a la vida

* **SHERRY Y JAKE SE SONROJAN**

 **JAKE-** Ey, no creas que me aproveche de ti, lo hice por la situación solamente, yo no quería besarte

 ***SHERRY BAJA LA MIRADA**

 **SHERRY-** Si...lo se... voy...voy a ver a Estela un momento

* **SHERRY SE DA LA VUELTA Y SE VA, CUANDO DE PRONTO JAKE RECIBE UN GOLPE EN LA COSTILLA Y GRITA DE DOLOR, VOLTEA Y VE A CLAIRE CON UNA EXPRESIÓN DE CORAJE**

 **JAKE-** ¿Pero que te pasa estas loca?, aún me duele la costilla

 **CLAIRE-¿** Te dolió mucho?

 **JAKE** -Por supuesto que si

 **CLAIRE (enojada)** -Pues ese dolor no es nada comparado a lo que le acabas de hacer a Sherry

 **JAKE** -¿Que?

 **CLAIRE** -Ay hombres, son tan lentos, dime... ¿Que sientes por Sherry?

 **JAKE** -¿Porque me preguntas eso?, no tengo porque contestarte

 **CLAIRE** -Si, tienes razón, pero me preocupo por Sherry, y aunque no lo creas...me agradas

 **JAKE** -OH espera, yo se que soy irresistible pero...

 **CLAIRE** -No seas tonto, me caes bien

 **JAKE** -Jaja, lo se, pero hubieras visto tu cara

 **CLAIRE** -Hablando en serio, aunque no me quieras decir lo que sientes por Sherry, yo se que la quieres

* **JAKE IBA A DECIR QUE ESO NO ERA CIERTO PERO NO SE ATREVIÓ**

 **CLAIRE-** No pierdas algo de lo que después te puedas arrepentir...tómalo como un consejo de una amiga

 ***CLAIRE DA LA MEDIA VUELTA Y SE VA, CUANDO APARECE CHRIS**

 **CHRIS-** Necesito hablar contigo

 **JAKE-** ¿Es el día de sermonear a Jake y no me entere?

 **CHRIS-** No vengo a sermonearte, quiero hacerte una pregunta...

 ***AL DIA SIGUIENTE JAKE SALE Y VE A SHERRY PLATICANDO MUY SONRIENTE CON UN SOLDADO; JAKE SE MOLESTA, POR NO DECIR QUE SE MUERE DE CELOS; Y RECUERDA LAS PALABRAS DE CLAIRE "NO PIERDAS ALGO DE LO QUE DESPUÉS TE PUEDES ARREPENTIR"**

 **SHERRY-** Jake, ¿como amaneciste?

 **JAKE-** Mejor

 **SHERRY-** ¿Que vas hacer a partir de ahora? Porque no... Porque no te unes a la BSAA ellos te aceptarían

 **JAKE-** De eso quería hablar contigo, Sherry yo

 ***EL SOLDADO CON EL QUE SHERRY HABLABA HACE POCO SE ACERCA A ELLOS**

 **SOLDADO-** Señorita Birkin, quería ver si seria posible que acepte una invitación a desayunar antes de su partida

 ***JAKE SE MOLESTA, SE DA LA MEDIA VUELTA Y SE VA**

 **JAKE-** Estupido soldadito, se cree todo un galán

 **SHERRY-** JAKE! , ¿Porque te fuiste?

 **JAKE-** ¿Te invitaron a desayunar no?, porque no vas a prepararte y me dejas solo

 **SHERRY-** Pero...no acepte

 **JAKE-** ¿Y como porque lo rechazaste?

 **SHERRY-** Porque yo quiero desayunar contigo, además; no haz contestado mi pregunta de irte conmigo a la BSAA

 **SHERRY SE APENA**

 **JAKE-** De eso quería hablarte cuando llego el soldadito a invitarte a desayunar, el Capitán America me dijo lo mismo de unirme a la BSAA

 **SHERRY-** ¿En serio? Y ¿aceptaras?

 ***SHERRY SE SENTÍA FELIZ**

 **JAKE-** No lo se, no soy de los tipos que les gusta seguir ordenes

 **SHERRY (Triste)-** Si, tienes razón...aunque me alegraría que te unieras

 ***JAKE SE APENA**

 **JAKE-** Pero no creas que si llego a unirme sería por ti...claro que no... Que quede claro OK?

 **SHERRY-** Si, lo se...este... voy a preparar mis cosas...nos vemos al rato

 ***SHERRY SE VA Y JAKE GOLPEA SU FRENTE CON SU MANO**

 **JAKE-** Bien hecho Jake... ¿porque no puedes quedarte callado?

 ***CON CLAIRE**

 **CHRIS-¿** Estas lista hermanita?

 **CLAIRE-** Si...Entonces ¿a Yoshida lo mantendrán preso?

 **CHRIS-** Si, estará bajo la custodia de la BSAA, con todos los años que le esperan en la cárcel, no volverá a saber nada de experimentos nunca más

 **CLAIRE-** Me alegra, Sherry estará más tranquila

 **CHRIS-** Antes de que partamos, quiero regresarte esto

* **CHRIS LE EXTIENDE EL ENCENDEDOR QUE SE ENCONTRÓ TIRADO**

 **CLAIRE-** Mi encendedor; pensé que lo había perdido para siempre

 **CHRIS-** Después de tantos años aún cargas con el

 **CLAIRE-** Claro, gracias a este encendedor pudiste saber que yo seguía viva en la isla Rockford, y esta vez me trajo suerte como siempre lo ha hecho, es mi tesoro, porque me lo dio una persona a la que quiero demasiado

* **CLAIRE TOMA EL ENCENDEDOR ENTRE SUS MANOS Y LO ACERCA A SU PECHO; CHRIS ACARICIA LA CABEZA DE CLAIRE**

 **CHRIS-** Gracias por cuidar de ese encendedor como algo valioso

 **CLAIRE-** Lo es, porque me lo diste tú

 **CHRIS-** Te quiero hermanita

 ***CHRIS LA ABRAZA Y CLAIRE A EL**

 **CHRIS-** Bueno, voy acabar con los preparativos para poder irnos

 ***CHRIS VA SALIENDO Y SE TOPA CON ESTELA**

 **CHRIS-¿** Venias a buscarme?

 **ESTELA-** No...De hecho...necesito hablar con Claire

 **CLAIRE-¿** Conmigo?

 **ESTELA-** Si... ¿puedo?

 **CLAIRE-** Claro

 ***CHRIS SE IMAGINA EL PORQUE ESTA ESTELA AHÍ, Y LE ACARICIA LA CABEZA**

 **CHRIS-** No te preocupes, Claire no muerde

 **CLAIRE-** Jaja, que gracioso

* **CHRIS SE VA**

 **CLAIRE-** Dime

 **ESTELA-** Claire, vengo a ofrecerte una disculpa por incomodarte con mis comentarios hacia para con Chris

 **CLAIRE-** No te preocupes, creo que me comporte muy infantil; discúlpame tú a mí, y estoy muy agradecida por tu ayuda, ya que pudimos salvar a Sherry y a Jake, Gracias en verdad

 **ESTELA-** Gracias, me alegra haber sido de ayuda

 **CLAIRE-** Si, créeme, te lo agradezco mucho y no te preocupes por lo de Chris

 **ESTELA-** Gracias Claire

 ***SHERRY ESTABA GUARDANDO SUS COSAS CUANDO LLEGA JAKE**

 **JAKE-** Sherry, Necesito hablar contigo

 **SHERRY-** Dime

 ***SHERRY NO VOLTEABA Y JAKE OYE SU VOZ ENTRE CORTADA, SE ACERCA S SHERRY Y LA VOLTEA, JAKE SE DA CUENTA QUE SHERRY ESTA LLORANDO**

 **JAKE-** ¿Porque lloras?

 **SHERRY-** Por nada

 **JAKE-** ¿Ese nada soy yo cierto?

 ***SHERRY NO DICE NADA**

 **JAKE-** Contéstame

 ***SHERRY SE ESTA MOLESTANDO**

 **SHERRY-** Me tengo que apurar, si no, no voy a llegar a mi desayuno

 ***SHERRY CAMINA Y JAKE LA TOMA DE LA MUÑECA**

 **JAKE-** ¿Vas a ir?

 **SHERRY-¿** No me dijiste que fuera?

 ***SHERRY SE SUELTA Y SIGUE CAMINANDO, JAKE HABLA MÁS CALMADO**

 **JAKE-** No vayas...

 ***SHERRY VOLTEA A VERLO SORPRENDIDA**

 **JAKE-** Discúlpame...en verdad lo siento; no se porque hablo sin pensar; yo...demonios...nunca puedo expresar lo que realmente siento...y termino diciendo cosas que lastiman a los demás

 **SHERRY-** Jake... ¿Que sientes por mi?

 ***JAKE VOLTEA A VER A SHERRY Y ESTA TODA APENADA**

 **SHERRY-** Si no puedes hablarlo, yo haré las preguntas y tú solo respóndelas, ¿te parece?

 **JAKE-** No creo que sea tan fácil

 **SHERRY-** Entonces yo contestare primero las preguntas que te haga, así... haré el ridículo yo primero... ¿esta mejor?

 ***JAKE ASIENTE CON UNA SONRISA**

 **SHERRY-** Muy bien, ¿Que sientes por mi? ; Yo por ti...

 ***LAS MEJILLAS DE SHERRY SE ENCENDIERON AL ROJO VIVO**

 **SHERRY-** Yo por ti

 ***SHERRY LO VE DIRECTO A LOS OJOS**

 **SHERRY-** Te quiero... y... ¿tu por mi?

 ***JAKE VEÍA A LOS HERMOSOS OJOS AZULES DE SHERRY**

 **JAKE-** Yo también...te quiero

 ***AUNQUE UN TE QUIERO NO RESPONDÍA NADA AL 100% LOS DOS SE ALEGRABAN DE ESCUCHARLO**

 **SHERRY-** ¿Quieres venir a la BSAA conmigo?, porque yo si quiero que vengas

 **JAKE-** Si quiero ir pero no me gustas seguir órdenes de otros...esto es vergonzoso Sherry

 **SHERRY-** La ultima, prometo que será la última...pero promete que me la contestaras sinceramente

 **JAKE-** Yo...lo prometo

 ***SHERRY IBA ARRIESGARSE CON LA ÚLTIMA PREGUNTA, DESPUÉS** **DE ESTO TODO ENTRE ELLOS CAMBIARIA PARA SIEMPRE, FUERA CUAL FUERA LA RESPUESTA**

 **SHERRY-** ¿Quieres besarme?, porque yo quiero que lo hagas

 ***JAKE SE SORPRENDE Y SE QUEDA CALLADO, SHERRY LO NOTA Y PIENSA QUE JAKE NO QUIERE BESARLA; SHERRY NO SABE QUE HACER, TRATA DE NO LLORAR, SONRÍE Y LE DICE**

 **SHERRY-** Tu silencio lo dice todo, jaja no te preocupes, yo...

 ***** **JAKE SE A CERCA A SHERRY, LA TOMA DE LA CARA Y LA BESA, SHERRY SE SORPRENDE PERO CIERRA LOS OJOS Y DISFRUTA EL BESO; JAKE BAJA SU MANO A LA CINTURA DE SHERRY Y LA ACERCA MÁS A EL, CUANDO SE SEPARAN POR FALTA DE AIRE LOS DOS SE QUEDAN VIENDO A LOS OJOS**

 **JAKE-** Iré a trabajar para la BSAA súper chica

 ***SHERRY SONRÍE Y ABRAZA A JAKE, EL LE REGRESA EL ABRAZO**

 **SHERRY-** Recuerdo que una vez me dijiste que no te gustaban las muestras de afecto

 **JAKE-** Por ti, haré una excepción

 ***MÁS TARDE DE REGRESO EN EL AVIÓN**

 **CLAIRE-** Me alegra que aceptaras trabajar para la BSAA

 **JAKE-** Deberías de unirte tu también, hay más diversión de este lado

 **CLAIRE-** Jaja, Gracias pero eh tenido suficiente diversión, iré a sentarme a mi lugar, los voy a estar vigilando eh?

 ***SHERRY SE SONROJA**

 **SHERRY-** Gracias por aceptar venir

 ***JAKE LE SONRÍE Y TOMA LA MANO DE ELLA**

 **SHERRY-** Te quiero Jake

 **JAKE-** Y yo a ti, súper chica

 ***SE BESAN**

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _GRACIAS POR LEER_**

 ** _MR FIC: ESPERO ALGUN DIA PODER CUMPLIRTE LOS FIC DE D GRAY MAN Y MIRACULOS _**

_**MANU : QUE BUENO QUE PODRÁS SUBIR TUS HISTORIAS, ESPERO LEERLAS PRONTO, Y NO TE PREOCUPES SI NO**_

 ** _LEES LA DE FULLMETAL, EL GUSTO SE ROMPE EN GENEROS_**


End file.
